Camshafts in internal combustion engines are well known and serve for controlling the opening times of intake and exhaust valves. Mounting a camshaft in a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine is often relatively complicated because the camshaft has to be aligned prior to assembly. The effort for aligning can be reduced, for example, in that for delivering the camshaft to an assembly location, transport securing mechanisms are used which, however, generally have the disadvantage that they have to be removed again after assembling the camshaft in the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine so as to be able to ensure a proper operation of the camshaft in the internal combustion engine.